I Don't Love You Like I Did
by Heartbreakgirl
Summary: Can Party Poison and the gang pick up the pieces of what Jamia shattered? Or is it too late to reverse the damage? Sequel to Give 'Em Hell Kid.


**Zone 5 5:45 pm**

Crimson groaned as she starts to wake up. She was stiff from laying still. She blinked as she opened her eyes, trying to clear them. She let out a soft whimper as she did not recognize the room. She winced as she tried to move. A low moan of pain escaped her chapped lips.

The low humming that had been coming from the other room stopped when the hummer heard the moan. There was a moment of silence before a electric blue mohawked lady joy came in the door," Well look who's awake." She set a tray with a bottle of water and a couple of white pills. Just some mild pain pills to help Crimson with the pain," How do ya feel?"

Crimson studied the joy."Who are you and why am I not home in the city?" She asked. The car crash had resulted in her losing any memories of her dads, Toxic and living out in the zones. Last thing she remembered was living in the foster home in the city."I need to get back. I will get in trouble."

"Whoa now. Lay back and relax kid" the joy held her hands up," I'll tell ya who I am if you promise me to stay in bed. K?"

Crimson nodded and laid back against the bed. She kept her eyes on the blue haired joy, as if waiting for her to attack. She takes a moment to study her injuries.

"I'm Acid Tears or Acid. I don't care what ya call me" She handed Crim the bottle of water.

Crim took and sipped on it. "My name is Stella." She said.

Acid handed her the pain pills," Don't worry, they are just mild pain pills and it's nice to meet you Stella"

Stella put the pills in her mouth and downed them with water."Why am I not in the city? I will get in a lot of trouble."

Acid stopped and looked at Crimson," Well I found you out in the middle of the desert with a broken leg," she pointed to Crim's leg that Acid had wrapped up the best she could with the supplies she had," It's not the best cast but your leg is set and healing."

"How did I break my leg?" She asked, starting to sound panicked. "Why can't I remember?" She asked, more to herself then to Acid.

"I think it was in a car accident but I'm just guessin' cause of some of your cuts and bruises" Acid said with a shrug.

"I don't remember being in an accident. I need to go home."

"Do you know where home is?" Acid asked softly.

"The city?" She guessed with a shrug.

"Then why were you in the zones near the fab fours base?" she pressed.

"No idea. Aren't they bad people who only want to hurt the city? Maybe they kidnapped me, but I got away after i guess the accident?"

Acid gave a laugh," Oh I don't think they would hurt you"

"They are heartless." She said what had been told to her over and over in the city.

"Not your dad"

"I do not have a dad. He is dead."

"Your last name is Way right?"

Stella tensed."How did you know that? I could get in trouble"

Acid stood up and grabbed a photo off the wall," Cause I'm friends with him"

"I don't believe you. Let me go back to the city."

"Not while you're hurt" she said firmly and stood up.

Stella glares and yawns.

"Get some sleep" she walked to the door,"I'll check on you later"

Stella fell asleep.. She looked very calm in sleep.

**Zone 4 midnight**

Ghoul sat in the garden, hidden by the cluster of cactus and the darkness. The moon was only a small sliver in the sky, so that wasn't giving much light. Perfect for Ghoul. He had taken up hiding out here at night so he wouldn't have to face everyone. Mostly his daughter Toxic. Because he had been fighting with Party, he had left it open for Jamia to hurt Toxic. Leaving a long jagged cut along the teens right cheek. Jet had stitched her up but Ghoul still felt like shit, He also was hiding from Party. He sighed laid back in the dirt to try and sleep.

Party was sitting outside with a bottle of vodka in his right hand. He had taken to drinking himself into a stupor, hoping to mask the pain he felt from losing his child to that fucking exxie. He also tried to numb the pain that he felt from Ghoul's betrayal. He raises the bottle to his lips and takes a swig. He looked up at vanishing moon and sighed.

"Gee" Kobra called from the door," come on in man"

"No. I can be out here if I want to." Party slurred.

Kobra let out a annoyed sigh," Dammit you're drunk aren't you?"

"So what if I am? It's the only way to forget." He grumbled and downed more of the vodka bottle.

Kobra stalked over and ripped the bottle out of his brother's hands. Not caring if his spilled the vodka all over them," Go fucking talk to Ghoul now" he chucked the bottle as far as he could. Satisfied when he heard it shatter on a rock.

"Why? It's his fault I lost Stella." Party snapped as he slowly got up.

Kobra grabbed the front of Party's jacket, getting in his face," Get your head outta your ass and listen to yourself. Ghoul didn't do anything! It was that fucking Exxie who did this. You are being too much of a asshole to see this"

Party looked at Kobra, surprised by his brother."He let that bitch into our house."

"She tricked us all. Not his fault." He shoved him where he knew Ghoul was hiding out in the garden," Go fix things now"

Party glares at his brother and heads toward the garden."Ghoul, ya here?" He calls out.

Ghoul tensed at hearing his voice and scooted into the shadows.

"Ghoul we need to talk." He said as he looked toward where he heard Ghoul move.

"Oh now you wanna talk?" Ghoul asked gloomily from his hiding spot. No use hiding anymore.

"Yeah, is that so bad?" Party snaps, looking over the tomato plants.

Ghoul glared up at him from his spot in the dirt," You're drunk"

"Only because I lost my daughter. I failed her….And you." He said, whispering the last part.

Ghoul looked away so Party wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. He did miss him…..a lot.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking for you to forgive me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know. We both acted like asses. I will forgive you if you forgive me"

Ghoul sighed," Let's just take things slow" He climbed to his feet and slowly made his way to stand in front of Party," How much did you have to drink?"

Party nods and thinks. "Bottle and a half." He said, looking at the smaller man.

He reached forward, grabbing Party's arm,"Let's get you inside to lay down"

"Okay Frankie. I miss Stella" Party said.

"You're not the only one" Ghoul said softly then looked up at him in shock," You haven't called me Frankie in a long time"

"When I get back up, can I plant something for Stella?" Party asked."I missed calling you that."

"What do you want to plant for her?" 

"She loved the violets. Can we plant those?"

Ghoul nods," I'll talk to our neutral friend and see if she can get us seeds" He gave Party a smile,"Inside now"

"Okay okay." Party smirked and headed back towards the diner.

Ghoul hesitated before following Party," And why are you smirking?"

"Because you are so darn cute." He said as he went into his room.

Ghoul smiled and went to find Toxic. He wanted to make amends.

Toxic made a face when she finally looked in a mirror to look at the stitches along her right cheek. It stretched from the base her nose to half way across her cheek," I look ugly" she mumbled angrily. How could her own mother do this to her? Toxic sighed and slammed the mirror down," Cause she's a fuckin' bitch. Thats why" she said no one. Just the emptiness of her room.

Ghoul knocked on the door."Toxic, can I come in?"

"I guess" She answered, not really wanting to talk but she knew her dad would keep nagging till she did.

He walks in."I am sorry Toxic"

She just curled up on her bed.

"I was an ass for trusting her." Ghoul said.

Toxic snorted," Party tried to warn you. Hell I tried to warn you but you ignored us"

Ghoul hung his head."I was too caught up in that she was alive."

"She's not the same. Even I saw that Dad. She's under Korse's thumb"

"I was a fucking moron to not see what was in front of my face."

Toxic sighed.

"How can I make you forgive me for my stupidity?" Ghoul asked, feeling desperate.

"Turn back time" the teen answered

"I can't do that, but i can try to be the parent I should have been all along"

She covered her head with her blanket, not wanting to talk anymore.

He walks away and goes to the roof. Once he thinks he is alone, he breaks down and sobs.

"Frankie?" Party said softly. He had silently followed him up here after hearing the exchange between him and Toxic.

He turned away and tried to hide his tears."yeah?"

"I heard." was all he said, moving to stand beside him.

"I fucked up bad." Ghoul whispered.

Party pulled him into his arms in a tight hug.

He hugged back and cried in the older man's arms.

Party held him, saying no words, just holding him close and letting him cry out his pain.

"I lost you your child and mine hates my guts. I don't deserve to have anyone in my life."

"Don't say that, you do. Toxic will get over her pissy attitude and be her happy self again….and…...I need you" he put his head on Ghoul's at the last part.

"It's my fault your daughter was taken"

"No, it was Jamia's fault" he hugged Ghoul tighter," She's the one who fucked everything up."

"But I didn't stop her." He said softly, having no urge to fight. More tears fell.

A sigh came out of Party's lips," Please stop."

"Stop what?" Ghoul whispered.

"Beating yourself up. It's breaking my heart."

"Sorry. I just wish I could have seen through the wool she threw over my eyes."

"You were happy cause your wife you thought was dead came back," He looked down at Ghoul," I was a ass to you and I'm sorry"

"We both where. I miss sleeping with you close to me."

"I think you need to cuddle tonight." Party tried to give Ghoul a big smile.

Ghoul smiles back and looks at Parties radio as it goes off.

"Dry your tears while I answer this," He gave Ghoul's wet cheek a kiss then grabbed his radio," Party Poison here."

Ghoul nods.

"Hey Party, it's Acid Tears. How are ya?"

"Hey Acid, what's up…..got anything interesting for me?"

"I have a young girl here that you may know. She is still in rough shape but healing."

"Do ya want Jet to come look at her?" He reached over and took Ghoul's hand. Nodding towards the latter.

"No I got it. Besides Stella will want to see you if I am not mistaken."


End file.
